First Light
by MmeOlenska
Summary: First ever fanfic! When the mysterious Dawn emerges from the jungle declaring her love for world-weary Ben, things take a surprise turn. This story jumps between two timelines every other chapter. Please let me know if I need to make this clearer in the chapter titles. I don't own Lost or Ben, please don't judge me too harshly for pretending! :)
1. 1 I love you

Chapter 1

"I love you."

Silence, followed by the shrill cry of some creature deep within the jungle.

Had the others seen him flinch? His daughter perhaps? It was a split second, but still, it was a split second too long. He could feel their eyes upon him now.

"I find that highly doubtful, seeing as we've only just met."

She stared at him as if trying to work out whether he was joking or not.

"Ben, I love you," she insisted, stepping so close he could see the tears welling in her large dark eyes.

Who the hell was this woman? He mustn't loose his cool in front of the others, but the way she was looking at him caused an uncomfortable feeling to tug at his insides.

"How…" he cleared his throat - an excuse to look away. His daughter had definitely picked up on that one.

"How do you know my name?"

A look of pure misery passed over her face.

"I…I loved you," she whispered, her eyes finally falling to his feet.

Free of her gaze, protocol returned to him.

"Tom, take her to the Swan."

She glanced up at him then, a wounded thing. Eyes full of pain and strangely, acceptance.

"Do what you have to do Ben," she smiled dolefully.


	2. Beginnings

She could have easily missed her flight. It wouldn't have been a tragedy. But of course, she had ran the entire length of the airport only to arrive at the gate just as the final _final_ call was being made. The embarrassment had painted her face red as she marched up the aisle, determined not to make eye contact with any of her fellow passengers.

If only she had made a wrong turn or tripped or…but there was nothing she could do about it now, she thought, as she gazed over at the smouldering remains of flight 815 in the distance. It was highly doubtful anyone would have even noticed she was missing. No one left waiting at arrivals, no one left wondering what had become of her. But then, that was the way she had wanted it. "Streaked stubborn as the sun," her mother's voice whispered in her ear.

"Mum?" she jumped up.

The crash of the waves were her only reply and a sudden chill crept over her. It was then that she remembered the snatch of conversation she had overheard that morning.

"They have one of the others in the hatch," Charlie had whispered to Clare. "…Torturing him for information…secret."

Torture. So that was what Jack and his motley crew had resorted to now. She pulled herself up, brushed off the sand and guided by the half-light, made her way toward the hatch.


	3. The Swan 2

"What did she say?"

Tom shook his head with a frown as he emerged from the armoury.

"Just tell me Tom. She's one of Widemore's isn't she?"

"I wish it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Ben tried to keep the panic from his voice.

"She said she knew you…"

"That's ridiculous. I've never seen the woman before in my life…before today."

Ben noted that Tom could not look him in the eye.

"Well, anyways, she seems to think you two were, I don't know…an item."

"And you believe her?!"

Tom scratched his head.

"I don't know Ben. She was pretty convincing."

"How long have you known me Tom?"

Tom met Ben's gaze.

"Round fifteen years."

"And have you ever known me to get…distracted?"

Ben felt his cheeks flush at the sheer humiliation of it all. Tom shifted awkwardly.

"No."

At least Tom was clear on something.

"Need any help?" a voice suddenly piped up from the corner of the room.

Ben sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"No thank you John."

"Girl trouble?" John smirked.

"It's none of your concern," Ben seethed.

John got to his feet.

"That's where you're mistaken Ben. Everything on this island concerns me."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You want to go talk to her, be my guest," he gestured towards the door. "I have nothing to hide."

"If you're done with me, I think I'll head back now," Tom said shooting Ben a worried look.

Ben nodded as Tom scurried off.

"Let me get this straight," John smiled. "I'm the friend asking the girl to let you take her to the prom?"

"We're not friends and no…"

John had already slammed the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later John emerged to find Ben standing exactly where he had left him. He could tell Ben that was impatient to hear what had been said. All the more reason to draw this out.

"Well?" Ben snapped.

John walked up to Ben and patted him firmly on the shoulder, then declared with a shake of his shiny head, "Ben, have you ever heard of the expression, 'love is blind'?"

Ben's eyes widened as John chuckled to himself and walked away.


	4. The Swan 1

Of course, it would have to be Locke on sentinel duty tonight.

"What are you doing out here Dawn?"

She could smell the bullshit a mile off. She shrugged.

"It's a free island."

Locke smiled. He always smiled for too long, until it boiled over into creepy.

"Thought I might have a look at the hatch actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a look yet and I figure I'm as much entitled to as anyone else."

"Perhaps in the morning."

"Why not now?"

Locke sighed.

"Okay Dawn. You want a tour? Follow me."

It felt like an eternity since she had been inside a room. The light glared unnaturally and a musty scent curled in her nostrils.

"Jez, don't you guys ever air this place?"

"We're underground Dawn."

She glanced around looking for any sign of the man Charlie had claimed was down here.

"Aren't you going to ask about the computer?" Locke frowned.

She'd heard enough about that damn computer to last a life time.

"No." she replied. "What's in there?"

She nodded in the direction of a large cast iron door.

Locke, who had been leaning against the wall, now stood up straight and unfolded his arms.

"Supplies," there was a hint of panic in his voice.

They stared at each other as Dawn made her way across the room and gave the door an almighty bang.

"What did you do that for?!" Locke cried.

Dawn shrugged.

"Hello?"

Dawn's eyes burned into Locke's.

"Who's in there John?"

"Look Dawn, this doesn't concern you."

"So, you have someone locked down here and it doesn't concern me? Who does it concern?"

"Me and Jack."

"Surprise, surprise - the boy's club."

"Is there somebody out there?" the voice came again - definitely male.

"Let me in there John."

"Why would I do that Dawn?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the whole camp that you've been torturing someone down here."

"They'll find out eventually."

"Oh, and that before the plane crashed you were in a wheelchair."

Locke's eyes widened.

"I was behind you at check-in."

He stared at her incredulously for a moment, then handed her a torch and furiously punched the code into the door.


	5. First time for everything

Ben couldn't sleep. It had been an unusually hot summer and the air in his room tonight was stifling. It didn't help that every time he began to drift off, her voice whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He looked over at his alarm clock - 2am. Tom had given her food and drink enough to last several days, and of course, he'd send someone down first thing in the morning, but still, he knew what it was like to be locked up down there. Alone.

What was he thinking? She had to be one of Widemore's, there was nothing else for it. He'd wait and talk to her in the morning. He closed his eyes, heavy with sleep.

"Ben, I love you."

"Right!" he snapped, leaping out of bed. "You win."

The sudden creak of the door jolted her awake. Disorientated, she scrambled into the far corner of the room.

"It's me," his voice rose out of the darkness and suddenly the room was illuminated by candlelight.

"Ben?" she said, squinting in his direction.

The way she said his name made the bottom drop out of his stomach. Again.

"I thought you were getting your cronies to deal with me."

She pulled her long black hair back from her face and stared up at him frostily. There was hurt in her wide eyes and he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. He did not like it.

"Did Widemore put you up to this?" he asked hollowly.

"What? No!"

She sounded confused. Genuinely confused.

"What would make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you appeared out of no where, making…absurd claims."

"What, that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Is it really that inconceivable?"

Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's never happened before, let's put it that way."

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

A stalemate fell over them.

"So tell me then," Ben finally broke the silence. "Where did we first meet?"

She smiled, remembering.

"Right here."


	6. First Meeting

He was a pitiful sight; clothed in rags, his stubbled face etched with cuts and bruises. The only clean thing on him was a large white bandage covering his right shoulder and even that was beginning to show signs of the festering wound underneath.

"What have they done to you?" Dawn gasped, as the torch slipped from her hand.

It hit the ground with a clatter plunging them into darkness. The silence weighed heavy and she suddenly began to think this had been a very bad idea. Then there was movement. Her heart began to pound and she was about to hammer on the door to beg Locke to get her the hell out of there, when she felt the cool handle of the torch in her hand.

"Woh!" she jumped back.

She took a moment to compose herself, then switched the torch back on.

"Hello."

He was standing a few feet in front of her.

"You scared me," she scolded.

"You're easily scared."

His large green eyes bore into her own, sending chills down her back.

"I suppose you're here to interrogate me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No."

"What brought you here then?"

"Curiosity."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota. My wife Jennifer and I crashed on this island in our hot air balloon. She didn't make it."

"But you did?"

He frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for your loss."

He hung his head. She felt a pang of guilt.

"Here," she gestured for him to sit down. "Let me take a look at your shoulder."

"Are you a medical professional?"

"No, but I was in St. John Ambulance."

He looked at her dubiously before sitting down.


	7. Early Morning Scotch

Ben had tried once more to get back to sleep but it was no use. He got up and poured himself a Scotch. Ben knew a liar when he met one and he had to admit, so far he had detected none of the usual signs. But of course, she had to be lying. Why else would she say such things? Unless…

He pulled back the kitchen curtains and let the dawn light fill the room.

"Dawn," he said aloud.

"Dad, you're up!"

Ben jumped and turned to find a fresh faced Alex in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning to you too Alex."

Her eyes went to the tumbler in his hand. He quickly threw the remaining liquid into the sink.

"Dad, is everything okay with you?" she frowned.

"Yes Alex. Everything is fine. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I just…I just thought I'd go for an early morning walk. Why are _you_ up so early?"

Liars, definitely took one to know one.

"New assignment."

"You mean the woman?"

"No Alex, not the woman. Something Jacob needs me to deal with."

"Hhmm, sounds important. Well, have a good day dad!" Alex beamed as she turned to go.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?"

Alex rolled her eyes before stomping over to the fruit bowl and grabbing a banana. She waved it at him with a fake smile, before practically darting out the front door.


	8. Escape

"His wound is infected."

"Jack will take care of it."

"When?"

"I don't know Dawn. Tomorrow."

Dawn drew herself up to her full height.

"He needs looked at now. The man is in agony."

She had been unable to pull the bandage completely back for the look of pain on his colourless face. She had winced at what she had seen.

"For God's sake John, have a bit of compassion."

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up. "I'll go get him. You need to get back to the beach though."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Not a chance John. Have a nice _walk_."

"Your impossible, you know that?"

She waited five full minutes after he had gone, then quick as she could, typed the code she had memorised into the keypad and pulled open the door.

He looked up at her with surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

He frowned.

"Is this a trick?"

"Just get up Henry, we don't have a whole lot of time."

He did as he was told.


End file.
